Ned Edgewalker (Minecraft)
Ned_Edgewalker (or simply Ned) is the Minecraft account of Captain Ned Edgewalker, who began playing in June 2014. He was the leader of the MythCraft faction, TheWikians. He can rarely be seen on Minedlands as a part of The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants. He is best known as a member of the exclusive Faction, The Templars. He was a member of the former Civcraft city, Corvus. He is currently most active as the Leader of Darkhart. He is currently Semi-Active in the Idris realm of the server Desteria. Appearance Ned's appearance is currently White man with Grey hair/facial hair. He is wearing a traditional Pirate outfit, with a blue overcoat, red shirt & belt. His appearance is very loosely based off of his Pirates Online character, Captain Ned Edgewalker. History Joining the Templars, Elitecraft (June 2014) Ned joined The Templars on June 18, 2014. He participated in his first raid on June 23. He along with several other Templars, left Elitecraft on June 26 to focus on Minedlands, MC Nations, and other things. Joining & Leading POTCO (July 2014) POTCO '''was a player faction that operated out of the Creatures Server. It was founded by ViceroyRobert on the evening of July 27, 2014. However, he quickly handed over leadership of the faction to Cannonwalker and made a sister faction named '''Reagent (due to the original name of the faction being Catalysis) and the faction was renamed TheNewBrood by Cannonwalker & Ned. A day later, Cannonwalker handed the faction over to Ned, but remained with the group, and the faction was permantly named, POTCO. The faction disbanded soon after. Joining Minedlands (July 2014 - Present) See: 'The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants'' Leading TheWikians (Seprember 2014 - ???) Ned_Edgewalker wanted to start up a new faction with some of the Wikian Minecrafters. He first attempted to recreate the one he had made on the Creatures Server, but found the server to be unplayably buggy. Ned sought to find a new server, instead of returning to previous servers such as Elitecraft. Ned ended up discovering Mythcraft, a popular multi-purpose server with an active factions area. Ned officially made TheWikians on September 25, although the day saw no activity within the faction. However, the day after, Ned was joined in the faction by BaronVonShush, drlithium_ and Dirty_Mallace and a base was established. Cannonwalker joined later in the day. Early in the first day, a member of BuckeyeCrew found the entrance to the base. He proceeded to kill everyone in the base, but took relatively nothing. In the early morning of September 27, TheWikians base was attacked. A TNT cannon was built outside of Ned's room and opened fire, destroying almost all of Ned's room and creating an opening in the bottom level. However, it appeared as though the perpetrator took none of the faction's items after creating an opening in the base. Cannonwalker logged on later in the day and repaired the damage. On the evening of September 27, Ned_Edgewalker, accompanied by Dirty_Mallace and Cannonwalker, ventured out into the wilderness to find other factions to destroy. After a short time, they discovered the obsidian base of a faction named Lommel. Lommel had left an area of the base uncovered, allowing the three to slip in. They then went on to take anything and everything of value from the faction's chests before silently going back off into the night, never being caught by Lommel. On the day of September 28, TheWikians found that their main base had been attacked in the night a third time by BuckeyeCrew. The faction decided to relocate to a more out of the way location. Ned_Edgewalker and Cannonwalker set out into the sea to find a suitable location for their new home. Cannonwalker stumbled upon an abandoned fortress in the middle of nowhere that had needed some work done to it. There were no factions nearby the Fort. After seeing the Fort, Ned opted to move the supplies from the old base to the new fort. After clearing out the supplies, Dirty_Mallace destroyed the old base with TNT. The Faction closed due to a lack of intrest. Since TheWikians disbanded, a group of people have been interested in making a return to TheWikians & to MythCraft should activity go down on servers like Civcraft. It is unkown if it will ever come to fruition, but the possibility is there. MC Empires (December 2014 - January 2015) Ned joined the server on December 28, 2014. During his first few minutes, Ned immediately began searching for a suitable place to have his Capital City, St. Petersburg. Ned teleported to Cannonwalker, leader of Spain, who already had a fully functioning Capital City. Cannonwalker gave Ned some food for the trip, and Ned searched for approximately 4 Minecraft Days, even crossing the sea, until he stumbled upon a snowy mountain overlooking a large valley. Ned decided that this would be his capital, and he began building. While Ned was building, he was offered to join The Yavin Alliance by drlithium_. The Alliance consists of 5 countries. The Holy Roman Empire, Austria, The United States, Padina (North Italy), and now, Russia. The next day, the first global meeting was called by Emperor Octavio I. The meeting was held in the Capital Building of St. Petersburg, making Russia the first ever country to host a global meeting between the head's of state. Following an attack on The Yavin Alliance, Ned temporarily abdicated his throne to Russia and went incognito. Ned later retracted these statements. On January 1, 2015, Ned ventured out to find a third and final city for Russia. After traveling through a Mesa biome, Ned reached the sea. He got a boat, and sailed for nearly 20 minutes, before reaching the island that would become Omsk. Out of all the other cities, Omsk is Ned's favorite. Nobody except Spain, America & the Admins are allowed to visit the island, as Ned wants it to be kept secret. On January 3, 2015, Ned largely increased relations with America, having a Russian Embassy constructed in Washington D.C., and beginning construction on an American Embassy in Omsk. America is the only country on MC Empires that will get recieve an embassy on the island of Omsk. For more information, please visit: The Empire of Russia (MCE) NeddehCraft (January 2015) On the evening of January 11, 2015, after days of preparation, Ned opened his server NeddehCraft. The server was completely a Creative server, but Ned had changed his mind on this due to fear that it may become too repetitive, and that people may leave the server because so. Ned gave his fellow wikians 1 week to build a home base for a Faction in Creative, as NeddehCraft was going to turn from a Creative server, into a Survival/Factions server. After two map resets, Ned had decided due to popular demand to scrap Factions, and introduce Golden Shovel Claiming (GriefPrevention). After a few days on this map, Ned had came up with the idea to make extremely hard server challenges, with rewards such as 50+ Diamond Blocks for people who complete the feat. Not even a month into the server's history, Ned decided to close the server. Civcraft (February 2015 - April 2015) On February 24, 2015, Ned had arrived at the city Wellington on the server Civcraft. Ned had an immediate impact in growth in the city, as he started his project to build the Wellington Hotel, which was pushed back a bit. On the first day, Ned constructed his house which is set right across from King Cannonwalker's house. Ned's house is arguably the widest residential building in all of Wellington, due to it being built on a farm plot, & that it's original use was to be a Hotel. A day later, Ned was trying to finish up his house, so he ventured out and found a forest biome which has higher growth rates for Trees on Civcraft, and started up a tree farm. This area was unknowingly a part of the newly found ally city, Zomia. Zomia was kind enough to let Wellington use the area as a tree farm. In his adventures to and from the Tree Farm, Ned discovered a very large abandoned farm, which he eventually took over. The farm had grown so large that it had become the main source of food for Wellington. On February 27, Ned began construction on the Wellington Hotel. It was finished the next day, and fellow town member drlithium_ moved into the Hotel permanently. The Hotel offers more expensive rates for town members, but the interval between payments is 1 week, as opposed to 1 day for travelers. On March 1, the name of the city was changed to Corvus. On March 10, Ned was alerted to a situation on Civcraft. It had appeared that someone had came through Corvus and burnt down a lot of buildings. Whoever it was took some food, and left mostly everything else unharmed. However, later in the day Ned was alerted a second time that JoseFurnace, who was a member of Corvus, had been attacking Corvus town members & burning down more houses. Ned logged on, attempted to negotiate with him, but was killed due to a lack of armor. Ned then proceeded to alert ally city Zomia about the attack, and warned them not to trust JoseFurnace. Ned made his way back to Corvus, where he found that the city had been destroyed even more. Ned grabbed a few supplies, before noticing a chest on the back of his house that was not there before. Ned opened the chest and found 1 diamond and 1 gold ingot in it, presumably from Ned's stolen valuables chest. After grabbing the two items, he was spotted by JoseFurnace, who was heavily armored & armed with a Diamond Sword, as opposed to Ned who was armed with just a stone sword. Ned retreated into the water, but JoseFurnace used a boat to quickly catch up to Ned. Ned then engaged him, landing quite a few hits on Jose, causing him to retreat. Jose then healed and came back into the water, killing Ned in 3 hits with the Diamond Sword. The next day, Ned returned to Civcraft and once again started making his way back to Corvus. However, on his trip back he got word from Zomia that JoseFurnace had made his way to Zomia, and was attacking the city. During this time, JoseFurnace was caught in a bad spot, and killed by drlithium_. Jose then respawned and made his way back to Corvus, in which he was pearled, confining him to The End. On March 13, Ned & drlithium_ set out to the nether biome on Civcraft to get Netherrack. They both ended up dying, losing lots of items. On March 16, Ned changed his Minecraft username to ImaginaryDragon, although the name change is not reflected on Civcraft. On March 18, Ned along with several other Corvus town members decided to go separate ways after the king of Corvus, Cannonwalker, announced that he would be leaving. Ned decided to head to a tundra biome, and set up shop there. Other users like Dirty_Mallace or DAVESDAVY returned to New Detroit and Mt. Augusta respectively. The only member of Corvus who decided to stay in the town was drlithium_. On April 2, Ned set out from his tundra biome to see if he could get a house in Zomia or Mt. Augusta. On his way, he met with DAVESDAVY in Mt. Augusta, and asked him if there was an open spot in the city. DAVESDAVY said he knew a plot that Ned could have. Ned hen set out to Zomia to see if they had anything, and Zomia said that there was an open spot. Although he had multipe offers from cities like Zomia & Mt. Augusta, Ned decided to take a sabbatical from Civcraft. Ned has guaranteed that he will eventually return to the server. Desteria (April 2015 - Present) After interest had died out for a while in the server Civcraft, Ned saw this as an opportunity to start a new wiki faction. Ned & Skipper had been originally planning to return to MythCraft, the old server of TheWikians, but this was unpopular among other wikians. Ned & Skipper started looking for servers that didn't immediately give you lots of things to start & servers that were fun to play on. Ned stumbled upon the Desteria server, and liked the server's classes (Assassin, Undead etc.) & custom music. Ned told Skipper & Cannonwalker about the server and they liked it. The three decided on the name Darkhart, which is the name of a Pirates Online boss. They set out to find a base & decided to make an original base like TheWikians had & built an underground base. After only one night in the underground base, the Faction decided to pack up & move, similar to TheWikians, however this was not influenced by an attack. The underground base was usually always considered a temporary base, so Ned & ObsidianVader set out to find a spot in the ocean to build a fortress. The fortress was to be built out of cobblestone & covered in water to prevent TNT cannon attacks, similar to the Elitecraft fortress made by the Templars, in which Ned, Cannonwalker & Giovanni are all members of. The faction moved into the fortress officially on May 1st, only 1 day after being formed. On May 2nd, the faction was joined by Mallace & DAVESDAVY. Giovanni found a large underground hideout that would be adopted as a second base. The second base features a very large Cactus farm, which has caused some arguments from within the faction due to Cactus being worth lots of money on ths server. Titles Those in italics and '''bolded '''are ones that currently apply *Member of the Templars (Elitecraft) *Leader of TheWikians (MythCraft) *Leader of POTCO (The Creatures' Server) *Emperor Nyed I (MC Empires) *Member of Corvus (Civcraft) *Leader of Darkhart (Desteria)''' Servers *Desteria - Very Active (pvp.Desteria.com) *Civcraft - Left Server (mc.civcraft.vg) *NeddehCraft - Server Closed (neddehcraft.mcph.co) *PotatoCraft - Left Server *Minecraft Murder - Rarely active *TheHive - Rarely active *Elitecraft - Left server (ec-mc.net) *Gabeworld 1 & 2 - Server closed (N/A) *The Creatures Server - Left server (mc.thecreaturehub.com) *Minedlands - Very Rarely active (mc.minedlands.com) *MC Empires - Server closed (158.85.69.135:28591) *MythCraft - Left server (play.mythcraftpvp.com) Trivia *Ned's name comes from his character on the former MMORPG, Pirates of the Carribbean Online. *His current skin was originally made by Rocket_93, AKA Haras, with current clothing & facial changes done by Ned himself. *His Minecraft account was given to him by Dirty_Mallace. Other Appearances Men of the Day - Protagonist Gallery Random Pictures 2015-05-09_11.55.40.png|Ned with YouTuber ExplodingTNT 2015-05-09_11.54.05.png|The crowd surrounding ExplodingTNT (Ned used an item included on the server to make non-admin players disappear) Skins Pirate Skin.png|Ned's Current Skin, a Pirate Outfit Ned Skin 3.png|Ned's 'Adventurer' Skin Ned NewSkin2.png|Ned's Assassin Skin Ned NewSkin.png|An unused skin. Ned Skin Suit.png|Ned's Suit Skin NedMC.png|Ned's Original Skin by Rocket_93 MC Empires 2014-12-27 19.55.48.png|The Outside of Ned's Capital Building for Russia 2014-12-27 20.00.47.png|The Inside of the building 2014-12-28_15.25.25.png|Ned with the other Heads of State, for a meeting on top of Russia's Capital Building. 2015-01-01_22.46.24.png|Omsk 2015-01-01_22.52.59.png|Sunset over Omsk 2015-01-01_23.11.33.png|Milo, the cow of Omsk. 2015-01-03_22.01.37.png|Waglington with a Diamond Block on his head, swinging a ladder at Ned. 2015-01-03_22.02.07.png|Ned (Left), Dirty_Mallace (Middle), and Waglington taking a screenshot together in Washington D.C. 2015-01-03_23.24.32.png|The collection of Embassies in Valencia. 2015-01-02_21.44.01_2.png|Ned with Milo, the Omsk cave cow 2015-01-02_23.34.02.png|The Russian Embassy in Valencia. Civcraft 2015-02-25_14.00.11.png|A water statue just outside of Wellington 2015-02-25 22.08.00.png|Wellington with Ned's Mario texture pack 2015-02-25_17.58.56.png|Cannonwalker & drlithium_ in the AFK fountain The Character's of Ned Edgewalker This was the Minecraft character page for Ned Edgewalker's Minecraft player, Ned_Edgewalker. If you would like to see more Characters of Ned Edgewalker, click one of the pages below. Captain Ned Edgewalker (Pirates Online) Pirates234 (Roblox) NedEdgewalker (Smite) TheGamer5543 (League of Legends) Edgebreaker (World of Warcraft) Category:Minecraft Category:True Stories